


And the Dilemma

by Merfilly



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode tag for "And the Apple of Discord"</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Dilemma

Jenkins breathed out as his annex cleared completely. He felt shaken, more than he had in quite some time. It wasn't the conclave. It wasn't Dulaque, not directly.

He'd made his choice then. He'd continued on in this choice. Yet, was it the correct one?

He sat down heavily at his work table, unseeing of the experiment there. His eyes closed as he cradled his forehead in one palm, elbow on the table. One circle of misguided idiots then and now a new, smaller one should not be this much trouble.

"Focus on the now," he warned himself, pushing on.


End file.
